1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a device to be mounted on a mailbox indicating when the owner has deposited mail for pickup by the mailman and indicating when the mailman has deposited mail for pickup by the owner. In particular, the present invention concerns a device which may be mounted on a plate and attached to the side of an existing mailbox or initially manufactured with each mailbox, including a pair of spring loaded bobbins used as indicators which in the relaxed position project upwardly from the mailbox giving it a dog-eared appearance.
2. Prior Art.
Convention rural mailboxes are typically mounted on a post adjacent the road so that a mailman can stop and deposit mail for various residences along the rural route. Conventional mailboxes include a red colored indicator which can be positioned either vertically or horizontally. When mail has been deposited by a resident along a rural route for pickup by the mailman, the resident raises the red colored indicator from the horizontal position to the vertical position. This informs the mailman that mail has been deposited in the mailbox for pickup and delivery. When the mailman has picked up the deposited mail of the resident, the mailman lowers the red colored indicator from the vertical position to the horizontal position, thus repositioning it for future use.
A need exists with respect to indicators for rural mailboxes, to indicate not only when mail has been deposited by a resident for pickup by the mailman, but to also indicate when mail has been deposited by the mailman for the resident.
One problem with conventional red colored mailbox indicators is the fact that they are primarily two-dimensional, i.e., the indicators are very thin and are oriented such that one of the thin edges faces the resident while the much larger dimensions of height and width are generally in a plane perpendicular to the road so as to be easily visible to the mailman.
Another aspect of the present invention is to form the indicator in a three-dimensional shape which can easily be seen, equally, in any direction, including a direction above the mailbox as well as directly behind the mailbox.